Zero One In VERSE
by FierceDeityMask
Summary: A simple project where I try to rhyme the entire game. (Finished!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman, at all. Although I DO own this poem in particular. It is an amusing project in which I am attempting to poetically rhyme the events of Megaman Zero 1 in the sequence I played the game in. The poem can be read without playing the game but it will be helpful if you know some names because the format (quatrains) doesn't allow for a lot of detailed explanation. Please enjoy...

**Megaman Zero 1 in Verse**

On swiftest feet they run through rubble

Golems shipped out spells out trouble

Find the hero, find him fast

Or this day shall be your last

Three or four or maybe more

Fall on floor in mild gore

At last, feet sore, they reach the door

And blast a hole into the core

"This.. this must be Zero", she says

But more shots end door guard's days

Milan takes a hit and then gives cover

Says to run, then takes another

Ciel is stunned with no response

Then she moves at friend behest

Passy unseals Zero's bonds

He turns to fight at Ciel's request

And fight he does to end of hall

Though he can't remember all

He knows that he will have to fight

And fight he will for what is right

Upon a dead-end, floor gives way

Ciel falls and Zero saves the day

But he gets no time to rest

A Golem is the final test

But the buster proves a worthless gun

Without a weapon, Zero's done

When out of nowhere a friend appears

A comrade Zero once held dear

And give Zero a mighty saber

And tells Zero "Hurry... save her."

Single slash and all is done

The Golem dead, the day is won!

Later at the base of reploids

Ciel has more work to be done

Help the poor souls 'bout to die

To the boss called Aztec Falcon

So then Zero saves his game

That's all for now, come back again

The way was fierce the fights were many

But Zero did not stop for any

He got to the facility

What a boss fight this will be

Bird calls Zero trash and dashes

Zero jumps then hacks and slashes

A simple buster shot or two

And Aztec Falcon's finally through

Just in nick of time as well

Captive takes break for a spell

And zero gets a lightning card

For when fighting flaming foes gets hard

He then returns to the Resistance Base

He'll be done in no time at this pace

He picks another quest to take

Back to the ruin where he did wake

He goes through corridors from before

And fight his way back to the door

The spiders up a skill or three

(At least that's how it worked for me)

Then he finds the watery room

Maha Gainsheriff meets doom

Because the stage is a flooded place

The boss gets shocking sword to face

Signals blare, suggesting trouble

Zero gets out on the double

Lest he be crushed by all debris

But he makes it out, home free

And gets a new toy for his time

The triple rod reward is fine

It will prove handy in times to come

But after this Zero is done

So then Zero saves his game

That's all for now, come back again

Upon return, Zero thinks its fine

To stop the enemy train line

And stop the supplies themselves

As well as reclaim cyber elves

Within the train he's dashing through

Slicing mechaniloids in two,

And killing the engine, (which fights back),

But can't withstand Zero's attack

He rescues Totten, a useful one,

(No more spikes means way more fun)

Far away, in the evil guy's castle

Master X(?) finds Zero a hassle

Wait, you say, that isn't right

X got Zero to start this fight!

This I know, is what I mention,

But Zero doesn't so pay attention

X(?) sent his Guardians to do their thing

And to him the head of Zero bring

Green and Red, Purple and Blue

Look out Zero. They're after you!

Back to our show at the resistance base

Zero just beat another place

And got Fire from the boss he beat

Now he heads off to the desert heat

Facing off against Fefnir's Force

Zero's blade holds no remorse

He flips and slices, zaps and stabs

leaps out from 'tween spiky slabs

And kills some zombies, jumps and slashes

Necromancess, returns to ashes

Zero finds a wounded soldier

Escorts him back as he clutches shoulder

So then Zero saves his game

That's all for now, come back again!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Quite a bit shorter, I just wanted to upload it before I added any more. More is coming by the way!

Back again for another go

Finding a secret base below

The desert where he was before

So he goes and looks around some more

After killing quicksand bot

Sand falls from beneath his feet

Look! What is it we have here?

A bad guy secret base. How neat!

Infiltration isn't tough

Sound alarm? Just kill some stuff.

Rescues reploids, one by one

Goes to hangar once he's done

Finds another boss to fight

Blizzack Staggroff, say Good Night!

Icy foe is seared by flame

Escapees thank Zero again

Zero returns to the base to hear

That a giant mechaniloid is near

So he heads in from the rear

And kills the beastie, ending fear

Ciel is glad he is not hurt

When Colbor's team sends out alert

They are in many sorts of trouble

So Zero heads out on the double

At the place from which they cry

Zero looks into the sky

To see a reploid who can fly,

Sage Harpuia, come from on high

He dodges three attacks then slashes

After several of these bashes

Harpuia has no choice and runs

Colbor, shaken, thanks Zero tons

Zero then goes back to base

And sets out for another place

A factory he took over before

From which they receive word no more

Upon approach he sees no sentry

A batch of kunai deny entry

Zero leaps back and dodges all

Hidden Phantom starts the brawl

In a ninja sort of way

Phantom teleports away

The building was rigged for exploding

Filling Zero with foreboding

But with all his usual aplomb

Zero stops each and every bomb

And returns to Ciel again

Two more guardians remain

So then Zero saves his game

That's all for now, come back again!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again to heated sands

Against an army Zero stands

One by one they swiftly fall

Zero has destroyed them all

A dropship shows up in the sky

Fighting Fefnir leaps from the side

He challenges Zero one on one

It turns out he's a scrappy one

He grabs Zero and fires away

But Zero's dodging wins the day

When Fefnir strikes, he lacks his guard

Some electric attacks and he's seeing stars

Zero returns to the base once more

Onward to Guardian Number Four

In the secret base where they await

They hope to seal our hero's fate

Leviathan attacks our hero

And underwater battles Zero

Zero uses his Fire Slash

The two reploid powers clash

But Levi never stood a chance

Zero ruins all their plans

But while he was on the attack

The Resistance base defenses lacked

The monkey called Hanumachine

Intended to kill by any means

But Zero got back just in time

To stop the vicious evil slime

Finally the time had arrived

The real X said to strike the hive

Neo Arcadia was the aim

Kill the Copy, win the game

So then Zero saves his game

That's all for now come back again


	4. Chapter 4

Zero prepares for his final mission

To Neo Arcadia's position

He aims to stop the senseless dread

Of many reploids once "X" is dead

He destroys so many troops

Defeats Kuwagustus then regroups

And heads to the tower fraught with traps

Totten's magic gives all spikes caps

When Zero fears not killer trouble

The slime on top burst like a bubble

He heads to the palace to face his foe

The game is far from over, though

In classic Megaman tradition

All the bosses have a new rendition

4 locks, 4 bosses, guard each door

But Zero beat them all before

And so he whups them once again

Once more Guardians lost and then

Copy X takes center stage

Attacking Zero in a rage

Our hero, Zero, beats the fake

So drastic measures it must take

In Angel form it fights on still

Zero goes up for the kill

In spite of tricks and traps and all

Copy X then finally falls

The throne room starts to detonate

Zero heads out left hand gate

He next is seen in desert sand

Did Neo Arcadia stay it's hand?

Did years of trouble he reverse?

So ends Zero 1 in Verse.

Yet the story is not through,

See you all in Zero 2!


End file.
